


Stealer of Queens, Scourge of Royalty

by gryfon_spanish_werewolf



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Cookies, Elsanna - Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, Sisters, elsa - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/pseuds/gryfon_spanish_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is simply enjoying her morning when she's suddenly kidnapped!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealer of Queens, Scourge of Royalty

Elsa hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway. Sunlight draped across the floor, sparkling her blonde hair and throwing rainbows on the walls when it glinted off the ice gems resting in her braid. Elsa loved the morning. Not counting the physical warmth, it tended to remind her of herself. Serene, quiet, and dependable. After all, the morning did come everyday, just like the queen had to be queen everyday.  
Her leisurely stroll took her past Anna’s room. She reached out half-heartedly for the door, but stopped, knowing Anna would not be awake. So Elsa continued walking, enjoying herself.  
A muffled sound made her pause. Turning back, she saw Anna’s door was now ever so slightly ajar. Confused, Elsa walked back to the door and peered in.  
A hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her inside. Another hand clamped over her mouth, stifling any cry of alarm she tried to make. The room was dark, curtains pulled and candles out.  
Surprise turned to anger and Elsa balled her hands into fists. As a child, she’d been told she might have to defend herself one day. Being first in line for the throne, the King himself had shown Elsa all the hidden weaknesses of men. An elbow here, a knee there, and maybe, a little bit of ice.  
Before she could get off any kind of shot, she was spun around and hoisted up over her attacker’s shoulder. With that, the kidnapper threw open Anna’s door and raced down the hallway, with Elsa laughing so hard she would have collapsed were she not being carried.  
“Anna! Put me down! What on earth are you doing!?”  
Anna looked back over her shoulder, still running flat out. In a deep, roguish voice she shouted, “HA HA! I am not Anna! I am the Stealer of Queens, the Scourge of Royalty! I am here for you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” Cackling manically, Anna charged through the castle. Servants they passed either dropped everything they had in shock or shook with laughter.  
After allowing herself to be carried around for a little while, Elsa finally asked a question.  
“So ‘Bane of Pleasant Morning Walks’, where exactly are we going?  
In response, Anna rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. Setting Elsa down gently, Anna turned her most charming of smiles toward her sister. Elsa, bemused but enjoying the game, smiled back. Before them was the large oaken door that led to the castle’s kitchen.  
“Anna, you’re a princess. You don’t need to ask permission to get something from the kitchen.”  
The redhead rolled her eyes skyward. Taking Elsa’s hand, she walked them toward the door and pushed it open. Delicious smells wafted from inside. Elsa inhaled deeply, enchanted by each new smell she recognized. Fresh bread, potatoes, sugar and cinnamon, and her personal favorite: peppermint.  
On the other hand, Anna seemed oblivious to the smells and trudged straight in. Since she wasn’t hesitating, Elsa assumed there must be a very clear destination in her mind. While walking, Anna began to grab things off the shelves. Letting of of Elsa’s hand, Anna took eggs, sugar, vanilla beans, and other such things. She even took a giant box of chocolates and a few peppermint sticks. When Elsa began to reach for something, Anna turned around and shook her head vigorously.  
“It’s okay. I’ve already got everything else. We just need to start a fire!” Anna beamed and Elsa blanched.  
“Why are we starting a fire!? Anna, this place is made of wood you know.”  
“But then we can’t make them,” Anna pouted. Elsa spread her hands, the ‘please explain’ gesture.  
Anna placed all the ingredients on a table behind her. There were bowls, spoons, cups, and… strange cut out shapes too.  
“Elsa, you’re so silly. I cannot believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” When Anna didn’t come right out and tell her what ‘it’ was, Elsa --making sure her hands were icy cold-- jumped forward and began tickling Anna’s sides. Completely unprepared, Anna shrieked with laughter and tried to get Elsa’s hands away from her.  
“No no! Elsa please, stop! Alright I’ll tell you! I said I’ll tell you!”  
Gasping, Anna took a moment to compose herself, which was a feat in and of itself. This must be serious, Elsa thought. In preparation, she straightened her back and clasped her hands in front of her. Anna, noticing the change in posture, hastily corrected her.  
“No need to look so stiff Elsa. Otherwise we won’t have any fun.”  
“We?” Elsa’s cheeks colored slightly. She had thought Anna was just going to show her something, then allow her to get back to… whatever it was she wanted to do.  
“Well, yeah. I mean, I could do it myself, but since you never had the chance to do it, being in your room all those years, I thought…” Anna paused, then bowed deeply.  
“My dear Queen Elsa. It would give my the greatest joy if you would accompany me in the making of small chocolate-filled breads. Do you want to make cookies Elsa?”  
Elsa was silent for a heartbeat. Worried, Anna looked up.  
Then the blonde rushed forward and hugged her sister, her crazy lovable sister, and said, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! Dying of the fluff! Hope you enjoyed, this one was fun to write! Please feel free to comment or ask questions!
> 
> Frozen belongs to Disney


End file.
